User blog:LeeHatake93/Brawl Legends Revival: Jutsu List
A list of returning and all-new Jutsu ideas for the revival of Brawl Legends, now solely dedicated to the Naruto universe! (except for the guest characters in the video game reboot, and the storyline in The Crossover Game). Lee Hatake The main protagonist of the Prime Brawl Legends universe. Jutsu: #'Shadow Clone Jutsu:' Similar to Naruto, Lee is a skilled user of the Shadow Clone Jutsu in his early teen years. Though he never displays the ability to create as many clones as Naruto, Lee is able to create at least a total of 50, if the situation calls for it. #'Rasengan:' As Naruto's student, the Rasengan quickly became one of Lee's most commonly-used techniques, and his favorite Jutsu overall. When he first began learning to perform the Jutsu, he needed to summon Shadow Clones to perform it correctly. However, he later learned to perform the technique without the assistance of Clones. After mastering his Susano'o, Lee later takes upon the habit of spinning the necessary chakra with the assistance of Susano'o's arms, allowing him to not only create multiple Rasengan at once, but also to mix in different chakra natures for a series of unique Rasengan variations. ##'Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken:' Directly inherited from Naruto's teachings, one of Lee's most prominent chakra natures is Wind, and he learned to add this nature to his Rasengan in order to perform the Rasen Shuriken. ##'Lightning Style: Rasenchi:' A technique created when Lee and Rig combined their Rasengan and Chidori together, based on what they overheard about Naruto and Sasuke's previous team-ups. Lee can also use this technique himself when he applies Lightning Nature to his Rasengan, though he rarely uses this technique as Lightning nature often conflicts with his Wind nature, which he prefers. #'Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu (Missile):' A Jutsu that Lee learned from both Kakashi and Rig Hyuga, the Water Dragon Missile summons a dragon-shaped torrent of water than rushes in the direction chosen by the user, and explodes on impact. #'Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu:' A technique he learned when training with Kakashi, after awakening his Sharingan. Lee used this technique, coupled with the Shadow Clone Jutsu and a Genjutsu, in order to capture the training bells from Kakashi, who'd set up a second bell test in order to see how Lee had grown. #'Chidori:' After spending time training with Rig, Lee eventually develops Chidori on his own. However, Lightning nature requires more chakra to perform in his case, so Lee very rarely uses Chidori, especially since he prefers the Rasengan. #'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu:' A standard Fire nature technique common among members of the Uchiha clan. Lee learned this technique from Sasuke Uchiha. #'Fire Style: Phoenix Dragon Jutsu:' After learning the Water Dragon Missile, Lee developed a Fire Style equivalent to it, which he quickly dubbed the "Phoenix Dragon Jutsu". Despite Lee being the move's creator, this Jutsu was later adopted by Kakashi, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hikari Sarutobi, and Aoi Hatake. #'Summoning Technique (Toads): '''When Lee became the sole student of Naruto Uzumaki, he was given a chance to learn all of Naruto's tricks. One of the first Jutsu he learns is the Summoning Jutsu, which he signs onto the Toad contract of Mount Myoboku. #'Susano'o: Yasaka Magatama:' A Jutsu used by Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha, this is one of the technques unique to Sharingan users who have awakened a Susano'o. With it, the user summons ethereal beads which act as explosive projectiles. Signature Jutsu: #'Fire Style: Phoenix Hydra Jutsu:' A large, three-headed variation of the Phoenix Dragon Jutsu. However, unlike the Fire Nature equivalent to the Water Dragon Missile, the Phoenix Hydra Jutsu is a summoning technique, though it sentient. Lee can control the Phoenix Hydra to be used in battle, and this technique is especially useful against Wood Style users. This technique was first used by Lee's future self, but was later developed and improved by the prime Lee Hatake. #'Fire Style: Great Deforestation Jutsu:' A Jutsu Lee created in order to combat Wood Style users. With a wider range than Madara's Majestic Destroyer Flame, the Great Deforestation Jutsu can easy cover a large radius, and will incinerate anything in its path. #'Fire Style: Flame Burst Rasengan:' Combining his Fire Nature with the Rasengan, Lee created this technique as a precise variation of the Rasen Shuriken. With it, Lee holds a fiery Rasengan on the tip of his index finger and shoots it like a bullet. When it hits its target, the Rasengan erupts into a swirling flame pillar. #'Inferno Style: Amaterengan: Combining the flames of Amaterasu with the Rasengan, this techique serves as an enhanced variation of the Flame Burst Rasengan, with a more condensed range. #'''Sage Art: Susano'o: Chakra Armor: Though Lee awakened the ability to use Susano'o, he has yet to awaken its perfect form. Since Lee mostly relies on Susano'o for quick shields rather than transforming it entirely, he developed a way to transform Susano'o into a full body armor. Coupled with his skilled Senjutsu, Lee is able to balance nature energy and chakra in this form, and as such, his movement becomes much faster, able to match the speed of Eight Gates users. #'Sage Art: Susano'o: Infernal Rasen-Magatama: ' Combining the Yasaka Magatama and Inferno Style: Rasengan, Lee creates projectiles in the shape of black-flamed Rasen Shuriken. He is able to create up to seven of these at once, and throw them all in one fell swoop. When they hit a target, they explode into a large, black-flamed whirlwind. #'Uchiha Style: Sharingan Clone Jutsu:' Comgining his Shadow Clone Jutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan, Lee is able to see through the eyes of his clones. This Jutsu later becomes the base for his Shinobi Equinox Jutsu. #'Sharingan Style: Shinobi Equinox:' A Jutsu Lee created that allows him to share his Sharingan's power among multiple recipients, giving them access to his range of Jutsu in exchange for the ability to use their abilities. This Jutsu was inspired by Naruto's ability to share his Tailed Beast chakra with multiple recipients, but developed on the basis of Nagato's Six Paths technique. However, this technique cannot be used to copy the abilities of other ocular abilities, such as Rinnegan, Tenseigan, or Byakugan. Lee and his great-grandfather, Raizo Uchiha, are the only people who can perform this Jutsu, as it is a parent technique of their unique Sharingan ability: Sensugan Isetsukami. Abilities: #'Senjutsu (Mt. Myoboku):' Also referred to as Sage Mode, Lee learned Senjutsu when he trained as Naruto Uzumaki's student. Like Naruto, Lee will often create Shadow Clones that hide away and gather nature energy while he's in combat, allowing himself to transform into Sage Mode at any time. Also like Naruto, Lee limits the amount of Clones he keeps in hiding, in order to keep their minds focused. Unlike Naruto, Lee doesn't rely entirely on his Shadow Clones for combat, so he usually hides away a minimum of three Clones whenever he needs to access Sage Mode. #'Sharingan:' As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Lee has inherited the Sharingan from his mother. #'Mangekyo Sharingan (Choku-Tomoe):' Lee awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan when he believed himself to have killed his best friend, Rig. He later gained the "Choku-Tomoe" Sharingan when Sasuke Uchiha, on the brink of death, transferred his ocular abilities to Lee. #'Amaterasu:' The black flame technique that was previously the signature ability of Sasuke and Itachi, Lee developed this Jutsu after obtaining Sasuke's ocular prowess. Quickly adapting to the change in chakra nature, Lee began to master this technique at a much quicker rate than even Sasuke, himself, applying the black flames to his Rasengan. #'Sharingan Genjutsu:' Though it is never outright referred to as Tsukuyomi, Lee is able to perform powerful Genjutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan, as Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha could. He used this technique on Kakashi during his bell training test, much to Kakashi's surprise. #'Susano'o:' A Mangekyo ability he later developed after obtaining Sasuke's ocular powers, the Susano'o is an ethereal being that surrouds Lee, used as both a shield and extra strength for combat. When first unlocked, Lee's Susano'o appeared as a skeletal structure. It later turned into an armored form, and eventually Lee gained th ability to create a complete body for his Susano'o, which stood roughly 15 feet tall. However, Lee had never seen a Perfect Susano'o, so his 15 foot Susano'o was the last stage he developed before creating the Susano'o Chakra Armor. #'Sharingan Style: Kamui Gateway: '''A unique ability granted to Lee's Sharingan, this Jutsu is a form of Space-Time Transportation, similar to Kakashi and Obito's Kamui, that allows the user to create portals, or gateways, to other locations, including different dimensions. The name is taken from Kakashi's Kamui, as Lee originally believed it to be a form of said technique. As with Kamui, this technique uses a lot of chakra, so Lee uses it sparingly. #'Sensugan Isetsukami: '''Lee and his great-grandfather, Raizo, have a unique Sharingan ability, which translates to "Divine Ocular Transference". As with Lee's Shinobi Equinox Jutsu, he is able to transfer the abilities of his Sharingan to multiple recipients, and in return, he can use each recipent's chakra nature, Jutsu, and even Tailed Beast Chakra and Senjutsu, if applicable. When this technique activates, Lee's Sharingan becomes black and white, and his hair turns silver. Additionally, his Amaterasu's flames become a silver coated shade of blue, and his Susano'o turns snow white. The full exploits of this ability have yet to be revealed. Another Head.png|Concept of Lee using Mount Myoboku Senjutsu Mangekyo Lee Eyes.png|Lee's Mangekyo Sharingan Mangekyo Sage Mode.png|Concept art of Lee's Mangekyo Sharingan, enhanced by Senjutsu (Color scheme not final) Mangekyo Senjutsu.png|Alternate color concepts for Lee's Mangekyo Senjutsu Sensugan.png|Concept art of Sensugan Isetsukami, when used by Lee. Lee Susanoo.png|Lee's Sage Art: Susano'o: Chakra Armor, with Inferno Style: Amaterengan spheres circling himself. Sensugan Susanoo.png|Lee's standard Sage Art: Susano'o Armor after activating the Sensugan Isetsukami Category:Blog posts